The Book of the Glorious Dead
Vardan Campaign and Exploration of Mormark(198 dead) *1.Teiron - Ripped apart by Gnar during the search for the Ancient Temple *2.Ectus - Overwhelmed by Ork Nobz *3.Pacinos - Killed by Ork Warboss Troat Rippa *4.Pristarion - Killed by Orks *5.Maraches - Friendly fire *6.Norrom - Decapitation *7.Perktus - Ripped apart by Orks *8.Karen - MIA *9.Dormius - Tried to use an ork shoota after his bolter ran out of ammo *10.Priam - Ork landmine *11.Gelkon - Ork sniper fire *12.Ploven - Killed by Orks *13.Crayval - Killed by Orks *14.Dalemus - MIA *15.Hoetum - MIA *16.Neberos - Killed by Orks *17.Xander - Killed by Orks *18.Nichol - Drowned in the swamp *19.Zerius - Ork sniper fire *20.Palatius - MIA *21.Korvus - Killed by Orks *22.Caseros - Killed by Orks *23.Dmitrium - Killed by Orks *24.Kalganes - Killed by Orks *25.Tevros - Killed by Orks *26.Klinius - Ripped apart by Orks *27.Mornah - Caught alive and tortured to death by Orks *28.Kaviadres - Killed by Ork Weirdboy *29.Kreigon - Lost everything below abdomen to an Ork Rokkit. Was granted Emperor's Mercy. *30.Ult - Played dead and attacked Warboss Troat Rippa from behind, but only managed to wound him *31.Gregor - MIA *32.Virilius - crushed by an Ork wartruk *33.Santrum - duelled with Warboss Troat Rippa, but was overwhelmed by his Nobz. *34.Lenos - Suicidal attack with grenades *35.Werratius - Got lost in the swamps and ambushed by Nobz. *36.Kistos - Ripped apart by Orks *37.Kleptarches - Killed by Orks *38.Biremius - destroyed two squads of ork boys before he was stabbed from behind by a Nob. *39.Quin - Killed by Orks *40.Jolion - Killed by Orks *41.Gerrot - Killed by Orks *42.Jaigan - Killed 16 Ork boyz with a jammed bolter before being backstabbed from behind *43.Fidelius - MIA *44.Caeter - Killed himself so that Orks couldn't take him alive *45.Vulpium - MIA *46.Iserius - Ork landmine *47.Verum - Killed by gretchin suicide squad. *48.Bellisarius *49.Napolium - Killed by Orks *50.Vienarius *51.Dirk - refused to surrender to Troat Rippa, who wanted to make him slave and was executed. *52.Plastelos - Ripped apart by Orks *53.Termius - Crushed by wartrak *54.Kannium *55.Byzeus *56.Oiron - MIA *57.Evius - Caught alive and tortured to death by Orks *58.Zerium - Killed by gretchin suicide squad. *59.Dramos - crushed by an Ork wartruk *60.Cismer - Killed by Orks *61.Torren - Got lost in the swamps and ambushed by Nobz. *62.Elran - Led three squads to safety through the jungle before dying from his wounds *63.Votium - Overwhelmed by Ork Nobz *64.Lukon - Killed by Orks *65.Seinar - Suicidal attack with grenades *66.Sivesius - ripped apart by Orks *67.Krey - Killed by Orks *68.Foedius - Killed by Orks *69.Mistius - Killed by Orks *70.Hopedor - Killed by Orks *71.Karenar - Ork landmine *72.Gistos - Crushed by wartrak *73.Cerlar - MIA *74.Ygris - Killed by Orks *75.Hirgard - Killed by gretchin suicide squad. *76.Prostos - Ork sniper fire *77.Sedelius - Killed three Ork Nobz with a knife before going down *78.Artos - Killed by Orks *79.Dercius - Killed by Orks *80.Doom - drowned in swamp *81.Necrarch - Killed by Orks *82.Kavius - friendly fire *83.Pius - Killed by Orks *84.Gaunt - Killed by Orks *85.Larkin - MIA *86.Estez - MIA *87.Litius - MIA *88.Herrum - MIA *89.Silpis - MIA *90.Xanon - Killed by Orks *91.Bativius - Killed by Orks *92.Opigon - Killed by Orks *93.Harimenes - Ork sniper fire *94.Teorarches - Killed by Orks *95.Vritius - MIA *96.Lexor - Friendly fire *97.Dulius - Ripped apart by Orks *98.Actium - Ork landmine *99.Feron - Suicidal attack with grenades *100.Castus - Ripped apart by Orks *101.Geon - Defended the IIIrd Company banner until death *102.Publius - friendly fire *103.Nastirtium - Killed by Orks *104.Flavion - Killed by Orks *105.Markes - MIA *106.Irredian - Crushed by wartrak *107.Lexarius - Caught alive and tortured to death by Orks *108.Peres - Overwhelmed by Ork Nobz *109.Darkan *110.Trivius - Killed by Orks *111.Qaram *112.Lowen - crushed by an Ork wartruk *113.Aistius *114.Ogenar - Caught alive and tortured to death by Orks *115.Julios - Ork landmine *116.Averos - Stayed to win time for retreating Apothecaries, gene-seed of the fallen had to be saved. *117.Arderis - Stayed to win time for retreating Apothecaries, gene-seed of the fallen had to be saved. *118.Choldar - Stayed to win time for retreating Apothecaries, gene-seed of the fallen had to be saved. *119.Frostos - Killed by Orks *120.Tylamius - Crushed by wartrak *121.Vustar - Killed by Ork Weirdboy *122.Eser *123.Mitran - duelled with Warboss Troat Rippa, but was overwhelmed by his Nobz. *124.Ganesium *125.Rosvet - Killed by Orks *126.Koron - Killed by Orks *127.Enton - Killed by Orks *128.Dales - Killed by Orks *129.Eonedes - refused to surrender to Troat Rippa, who wanted to make him slave and was executed. *130.Lavarches *131.Kestius - Killed himself so that Orks couldn't take him alive *132.Alvar - *133.Dominic - Killed by gretchin suicide squad. *134.Vladis - Killed by Orks *135.Blacium - Killed by Orks *136.Pineas - By accident opened fire on reinforcements, resulting in deaths of Publius and Kavius, MIA *137.Oveus - Killed by Orks *138.Ultium - Ork landmine *139.Karganes - Strangled Ork Nob after receiving a mortal wound and only then died *140.Deomedium - He suspected Ork ambush, but Sergeant Atrius ignored his warning. Killed by Orks *141.Inkar - Killed by Orks *142.Vorius - took three magazines while protecting wounded Sergeant Oscaros *143.Sirean - Caught alive and tortured to death by Orks *144.Atrius - crushed by an Ork wartruk *145.Lostom - Killed by Orks *146.Nebros - Crushed by wartrak *147.Bicium - Killed by gretchin suicide squad. *148.Culkon *149.Oscaros - Caught alive, tied to a wartrak by his innards and dragged through the stones till death. *150.Ketaun - Killed by Orks *151.Arvedis - Ork sniper fire *152.Montrel - Suicidal attack with grenades *153.Beigang - Killed by Ork Weirdboy *154.Velnor - Killed by gretchin suicide squad. *155.Disium - Killed by Orks *156.Taunar - Lost his leg to improvised bomb, but continued to fight until he was decapitated by Warboss. *157.Vilkas - Killed by Orks *158.Jenaro - Killed by Orks *159.Etyrus - duelled with Warboss Troat Rippa, but was overwhelmed by his Nobz. *160.Thadeus - Ork flyboy landed on top of him and his improvised jump pack exploded. *161.Filor - refused to surrender to Troat Rippa, who wanted to make him slave and was executed. *162.Elemnus - Fought alone for half an hour against a hundred Orks before being killed by Ork sniper. *163.Vektor - Got lost in the swamps and ambushed by Nobz. *164.Trian - Killed by gretchin suicide squad. *165.Gunar *166.Trevor - Ork landmine *167.Signum - Killed by Orks *168.Postan - Killed by Orks *169.Aramios - MIA *170.Dreifus - crushed by an Ork wartruk *171.Badan - Was ripped apart by an ork weirdv *172.Atvan - Acted as a bait to lure an Ork band into counter-ambush(which succeeded), but was killed. *173.Klanomes - Killed by Orks *174.Pirvus - Defended techpriests, but fell under sustained barrage from an ork HMG nest. *175.Kastor - Killed by Ork Weirdboy *176.Morenum - Killed by Orks *177.Lekios - Killed by Orks *178.Sigurd - Killed by Orks *179.Valhel - Received a hit from Rokkit Launcha. *180.Agard - Stayed to win time for retreating Apothecaries, gene-seed of the fallen had to be saved. *181.Serenius - MIA *182.Harnas - MIA *183.Astelion - Killed by Orks *184.Irgen - crushed by an Ork wartruk *185.Ferrus - Killed by Orks *186.Septis - Lost everything below abdomen to an Ork Rokkit. Was granted Emperor's Mercy. *187.Kalmon - Killed by Orks *188.Hinius - Broke out of encirclement and reported the situation to Chapter Master, died from wounds. *189.Ellon - Ork landmine *190.Bireum - Killed by Orks *191.Aven - Killed by Orks *192.Poltos - Suicidal attack with grenades *193.Airames - Killed himself so that Orks couldn't take him alive *194.Kenium - Killed by Orks *195.Fidelis - Killed by Orks *196.Gastos - Caught alive and tortured to death by Orks *197.Sextus - Killed by Orks *198.Zerram - MIA Anti-piracy raid (5 dead) - 318.M41 *199. Danten - Trapped behind faulty bulkhead when pirate vessel self-destructed *200. Betrus - Investigating bowels of ship when self-destruct activated, could not reach airlock in time. *201. Kellum - Investigating engine room when self-destruct activated, engine room locked down as part of security protocol, Kellum could not escape. *202. Rellin - Fresh out of initiate phase, was not used to the bulk of his Power Armour, became stuck within narrow corridor when attempting to flee from the ship. *203. Metricus - In his panic to leave the ship, he ran accross a metal catwalk far too weak to hold up a Space Marine, he was unharmed by the fall, but it prevented him from reaching the airlock in time. Landspeeder incident (1 dead) - 321.M41 *204. Chief Librarian Anterion - Impaled on Landspeeder wreckage, crash may have been caused by sabotage Operation Ghostly Justice(4 dead) - 322.M41 *205. Jorkar - Turret fire *206. Ignur - Turret fire *207. Celestios - Turret fire *208. Tiskion - Was granted Emperor's Mercy after going berserk(saved Chapter Master from the daemon) Ritual of Sanctioning(2 dead) - 322.M41 *209. Inirium - Possessed Chapter Master broke his spine in three places *210. Prinium, Master of the Forge - Possessed Chapter Master slit his throat and drained his blood Boarding of Adeptus Sororitas ship (6 dead) - 324.M41 211. Statius - killed by near-by space junk 212. Montus - M.I.A. 213. Kavern - killed by friendly fire caused by the faulty bolter of Dekarus 214. Dekarus - killed by his own bolter 215. Ektor - killed during boarding action against Sisters of Battle 216. Tilian - killed during boarding action against Sisters of Battle Operation Ice Spear (89 dead) - 325.M41 217. Axel - crushed by landslide 218. Klerius - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 219. Dinon - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 220. Lirton - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 221. Andeon - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 222. Orion - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 223. Tulemus - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 224. Cleomis - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 225. Bertus - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 226. Maximis - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 227. Enteron - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 228. Pohmus - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 229. Intrinus - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 230. Remino - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 231. Forgrim - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 232. Sernion - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 233. Quethos - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 234. Birchlis - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 235. Utrus - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 236. Kalium - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 237. Ornothis - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 238. Larthum - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 239. Isidor - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 240. Marketum - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 241. Niston - Incinerated by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 242. Steriksos - Killed in close-combat by Wrath Heavy Droid, a moment later the 4 grenades he had primed detonated, destroying the heavy droid and 4 other Wrath soldiers. 243. Pastates - Shredded by fire from Wrath warhound's Mega-Bolter. 244. Akenos - Shredded by fire from Wrath warhound's Mega-Bolter. 245. Liptum - Shredded by fire from Wrath warhound's Mega-Bolter. 246. Kavafor - Shredded by fire from Wrath warhound's Mega-Bolter. 247. Apetur - Killed by Wrath Armoured Unit's missile attack. 248. Lermont - Killed by Wrath Armoured Unit's missile attack. 249. Kolanios - Killed by Wrath Armoured Unit's missile attack. 250. Apestajon - Killed by concentrated fire from 7 Wrath battledroids at point-blank range. 251. Markon - Took heavy wounds dragging Captain Brethorius from underneath an immobile Wrath Armoured Unit, bought time for Brethorius and 5 other brothers to retreat by detonating all their grenades, talking out a score of Wrath Battledroids. 252. Apothocary '''Plostos - Stabbed in the back by Wrath Heavy Droid whilst extracting geneseed from the fallen. 253. Specimus - Killed by Wrath ranged fire as he dragged Plostos' body to safety, so the geneseed he extracted may be saved. 254. Defragmes - Killed by cannon fire from Wrath assimilated Reaver titan 'Imperator Invictus'. 255. Kapraton - Killed by cannon fire from Wrath assimilated Reaver titan 'Imperator Invictus'. 256. Lex - Killed by cannon fire from Wrath assimilated Reaver titan 'Imperator Invictus'. 257. Morgan - Killed by cannon fire from Wrath assimilated Reaver titan 'Imperator Invictus'. 258. Dsagon - Killed by cannon fire from Wrath assimilated Reaver titan 'Imperator Invictus'. 259. Vevectus - Killed by cannon fire from Wrath assimilated Reaver titan 'Imperator Invictus'. 260. Xander - Killed by cannon fire from Wrath assimilated Reaver titan 'Imperator Invictus'. 261. Macharius - Killed in close-combat by a Wrath Heavy Droid. 262. Kirton - Killed by small-arms fire from Wrath troops. 263. Glaemon - Killed by cannon fire from Wrath Warhound titan. 264. Apentum - Killed by cannon fire from Wrath Warhound titan. 265. Ostiros - Killed by cannon fire from Wrath Warhound titan. 266. Maxentius - Killed in close-combat by Wrath Battledroids. 267. Organes - Killed in close-combat by a Wrath Heavy Droid. 268. Kavernus - Killed by small-arms fire from Wrath troops. 269. Pofelos - Killed by small-arms fire from Wrath troops. 270. '''Revenant '''Axejan - Killed by a Wrath Heavy Droid when he uncloaked and attacked a Wrath formation that threatened to overwhelm the marine's left flank. 271. Demartes - Killed by Men of Iron as he rushed to assist Revenant Axejan 272. '''Apothecary '''Gray - Killed by Men of Iron ranged fire as he extracted geneseed. 273. Oktan - Killed in close-combat when he was swarmed by several Battledroids. 274. Opselos - Killed by Wrath small-arms fire 275. Tempestium - Killed by Wrath Armoured Unit's ranged fire. 276. Dreichos - Killed by Wrath Armoured Unit's ranged fire. 277. Jeriah - Killed by Wrath Armoured Unit's ranged fire. 278. '''Captain Merkon - Killed by multiple Wrath Heavy Droids firing on him at point-blank range, after he, Miserimus, Alerios and Pankrates charged their formation and destroyed several of them, buying his marines valuable time to fall back to a more defensible position, he succeeded in his goal, and destroyed dozens of Wrath droids before being finally overwhelmed. 279. Miserimus - Killed in the same way as Captain Merkon, as he fought by his Captain's side. 280. Alerios - Killed in the same way as Captain Merkon, as he fought by his Captain's side. 281. Pankrates - Killed in the same way as Captain Merkon, as he fought by his Captain's side. 282. Ceidon - Killed by Wrath small-arms fire. 283. Laktos - Shredded by fire from Wrath Warhound's Mega Bolter. 284. Kippron - Shredded by fire from Wrath Warhound's Mega Bolter. 285. Copernicus - Shredded by fire from Wrath Warhound's Mega Bolter. 286. Odeus - Killed in close-combat by Wrath Heavy droids. 287. Vadergon - Killed by Wrath small-arms fire. 288. Paremos - Killed by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 289. Zaron - Killed by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 290. Remakus - Killed by Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan 'Imperator Invictus' 291. Utigon - Killed in close-combat by several Wrath Batledroids. 292. Waides - Killed by Wrath small-arms fire. 293. Revenant '''Quentinos - Killed by a Wrath Heavy Droid as he attempted to plant a melta bomb on the remaining Wrath Warhound. 294. Triperos - Killed by Wrath small-arms fire. 295. Ygnor - Killed by Wrath small-arms fire. 296. Leprotes - Killed by missile barrage from Wrath Armoured Unit. 297. Wergon - Killed by missile barrage from Wrath Armoured Unit. 298. Benistos - Killed by missile barrage from Wrath Armoured Unit. 299. Otegon - Killed in close-combat by Wrath Heavy Droid 300. Kamelnos - Severely wounded by Wrath Heavy Droid, killed after he detonanted several grenades as a Wrath Armoured Unit passed over him. 301. Hakares - Crushed by a disabled Wrath Armoured Unit as it toppled. 302. Proston - Killed by vast amounts of Wrath small-arms fire as he stood on top of a Wrath Armoured Unit and tore it apart. 303. '''Apothecary '''Dosmen - Intercepted Wrath Missile that threatened to strike the stack of geneseed Apothecaries had collected during the battle. 304. Kalistos - Killed by Wrath small-arms fire as he and Jeran fought back-to-back against the encroaching horde, they volunteered to act as rear-guard as the wounded are transported further from the battle. 305. Jeran - Killed by Wrath small-arms fire as he and Kalistos fought back-to-back against the encroaching horde, they volunteered to act as rear-guard as the wounded are transported further from the battle. Defence of Prothera (7 dead) - 326.M41 *306. Alderon - Killed by a single Bolt to the neck in the opening salvo of an ambush by the Red Giants. *307. Meior - Killed by a grenade thrown by Red Giants traitor marines. *308. Asmos - Stitched with Heavy Bolter fire after being ambushed by the Red Giants. *309. Kventinus - Ran through with a chainsword wielded by a Red Giants traitor marines. *310. Ceor - Took a traitor chain-axe full-force in the midsection. *311. Ancer - Killed by Frag missile launched by Red Giants. *312. Luperon - Shot by traitor Boltguns several times while dragging wounded brother to safety, died shortly afterwards. Purging of Inaria (17 dead) - 327.M41 313. Meneros - Killed by intense Lasgun fire. 314. Pothim - Killed by an Improvised explosive device. 315. Drax - Killed by an Improvised explosive device. 316. Heren - Killed by intense Lasgun fire. 317. Pellamos - Killed by Meltagun fire. 318. Arstansis - Killed by a collapsing building. 319. Keysing - Killed by an Improvised explosive device. 320. Lethalow - Killed by Battle cannon fire. 321. Fetchrim - Killed by Plasma fire. 322. Lithkow - Killed by intense Lasgun fire. 323. Villiarmus - Killed by Sniper fire. 324. Justivar - Killed by friendly fire. 325. Menalaus - Impaled on enemy power sword. 326. Achiettes -Killed by an Improvised explosive device. 327. Gorkim - Killed by intense Lasgun fire. 328. Hissum - Executed by a Deathwisher for feasting on the souls of civilians. 329. Dentill - Killed by an Improvised explosive device. Exploration of pre-heresy Iron Warriors ship above Olympia (5 dead) - 328.M41 *330. Kasperos - Killed in opening volley from ambushing automated Heavy Bolter turrets. *331. Dorun - Killed in opening volley from ambushing automated Heavy Bolter turrets. *332. Harperius - Killed by automated Heavy Bolters as he seeked cover. *333. Sideon - Grievously wounded by Heavy Bolters as he dragged High Chaplain Extatius' wounded form out of the turrets' sightlines, died soon after. *334. '''High Chaplain Extatius - '''Destroyed one of two automated Heavy Bolter turrets but was mortally wounded by the second, wounded form dragged to cover by Sideon, died from wounds soon after. Warp event in transit (7 dead) - 330.M41 *335. Aqenor (Scout) - Fell to warp madness, granted the Emperor's mercy. *336. Fux - Fell to warp madness, granted the Emperor's mercy. *337. Verim (Scout) - Fell to warp madness, granted the Emperor's mercy. *338. Ruterus (Scout) - Fell to warp madness, granted the Emperor's mercy. *339. '''Techmarine '''Bleizon - Fell to warp madness and grafted himself to to a vehicle bay wall, granted the Emperor's mercy. *340. Oster - Fell to warp madness, granted the Emperor's mercy. *341. Alkan (Scout) - Fell to warp madness, granted the Emperor's mercy. Operation Smite the Serpent(5 dead) - 330.M41 *342. Sevelon - Killed by Scout Master Geron on Parnassus station, after being unwittingly manipulated by Chaos into rebelling against the Chapter. *343. Galladon - Killed by Scout Master Geron on Inaria, after being unwittingly manipulated by Chaos into rebelling against the Chapter. *344. Sellus - Killed by Scout Master Geron on Inaria, after being unwittingly manipulated by Chaos into rebelling against the Chapter. *345. Gant - Killed by Scout Master Geron on Inaria, after being unwittingly manipulated by Chaos into rebelling against the Chapter. *346. '''Chaplain Tacitarius - Killed by Chapter Master as he oversaw the attempted execution of Geron, chaotic essence erupted from his corpse, indicating he had been possessed, presumably from contact with Ashkenor the Wrathbringer 4 years earlier. Chapter Tournament (3 dead) - 331.M41 *346. Simmer - Dragondog ripped off his arm and most of his torso as he strangled it to death, both died. *347. Crut - Died after a Dragondog consumed the lower half of his body. He was able to rip out it's eyes before it consumed him completely. *348. Kaddrel - After a fierce fight he managed to tear open the Dragondogs abdomen, unfortunately it's name is partially derived from the incredibly acidic substance found within it's stomach, Kaddrel was bathed in the pouring acid and succumbed to catastrophic burns. Mutation event (3 dead) - 332.M41 *350. Askealon (Scout) - Geneseed mutation caused his skin to fuse into hard scales that completely prevented movement, granted the Emperor's mercy. *351. Netrol (Scout) - Geneseed mutation caused his skin to fuse into hard scales which pierced his spine and killed him. *352. Rillman (Scout) - Geneseed mutation caused his skin to fuse into hard scales, mutation spread to internal organs which failed. Kruun Prisoner Rebellion (12 dead) - 330-332.M41 *353. Dastan - Killed by Heavy Bolter turrets manned by escaped prisoners. *354. Herekleon - Killed by sniper fire from escaped prisoners. *355. Benlin - Killed in friendly fire incident with local PDF. *356. Offasteos - Killed in friendly fire incident with local PDF. *357. Pelepes - Killed in rock fall caused by charges placed by escaped prisoners. *358. Riften - Killed in rock fall caused by charges placed by escaped prisoners. *359. Semmall - Killed in rock fall caused by charges placed by escaped prisoners. *360. Mencinnan - Ambushed by escaped prisoners, killed by large volumes of Lasgun fire. *361. Illian - Killed by a Melta Gun fired by escaped prisoners. *362. Jetheko - Killed by Leman Russ manned by escaped prisoners. *363. Ximman - Killed by Leman Russ manned by escaped prisoners. *364. Esilon - Killed by Basilisk artillery bombardment. Ork cleansing of Varda (1 dead) - 334.M41 *365. Lankastor - He and his squad were moving through the jungle when a squad of Nobz, exhibiting desperate tactics, all leapt upton Lankastor at once, he hacked at the greenskins furiously and killed several but was ultimately overwhelmed.